Hitched
by Ranma Queen
Summary: Ranma and Akane are married, not by their free will though. How will they deal with the problems that arise from a marrige? Ranma/Akane


Ranma entered his room, and removed his tuxedo. Throwing it on his bed, he put on his favorite red chinese shirt, and black canvas pants. He sighed. His father and Mr.Tendo had succeded. The outcome for him was okay. He had gotten the nanniichuan, and was no longer cursed, and he had Akane. the problem was; first: they were only 16, second, Akane only did it for the nanniichuan. She didn't care for him, like he cared for her. There was just no way, he always made fun of her, teased her...treated her like nothing. He hated himself for it. He really did...but...it was so hard. if he was nice to her, she found it weird, when he ignored her, she got angry, when he'd go visit Ukyo, or on the smallest occasion when Ucchan was out of town, Shampoo; she nearly killed him, when he was mean to her, she cried, and malleted him to no return...nothing worked. She was confusing...so much so, that just trying to talk to her made his head hurt, it was ridiculous. He sighed again. Maybe if he just...treated her coldly. Like, not hatefully, just stopped the fights before they happened. But without any indication of anything she could still get mad over. Their parents had forced them to sleep in the same room now...he knew that Akane would never let him get anywhere near her bed. He decided to just sleep on the roof. He shook his head, grabbing his pack with his clothes in it, and walked down the hall to Akane's room. At least now he could get rid of Mr.P before he slipped to the roof to bed. If they had to spend the rest of their life together, Ranma was not letting another man sleep in his wifes bed, wether she new about it or not. That stirred another thought- he would have to tell her about Ryoga. As much as it would hurt- both of them, it needed to be done. Once the porker new of their marrige, he would never leave Ranma alone. At least if Akane hated him, Ryoga wouldn't come near the dojo... hopefully, he'd just crawl back to Akari. She loved his curse. He entered, knowing Akane wouldn't care at the moment, she had been rather quiet since the wedding. She was sitting on her bed, changed into jeans and a yellow sweater. She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm gunna go sleep on the roof. Just dropping my clothes off, don't want pop's and your dad goin' on about 'how we should sleep together' and stuff. So I'm just makin' sure they think I'm in here." Ranma then pulled a blanket out of his bag, and walked over to the window.

Akane sat on her bed, wondering what life would be like now. She was content knowing Ranma was hers, and she wasn't afraid any more to tell him how she feels. Akane didn't want a loveless relationship, so maybe, by the small chance he loved her back, she needed to know. She began thinking on what it would be like to have him sleep with her, hold her...maybe even... She blushed at that thought. The main reason she didn't mind Ranma sleeping in the same bed, is because he would never try something like that; he was to shy. Akane sighed. She noticed the door to her room open, and Ranma walk through. He was carrying a bag. Akane raised an eyebrow at him, as he spoke.

"Don't worry, I'm gunna go sleep on the roof. Just dropping my clothes off, don't want pop's and your dad goin' on about 'how we should sleep together' and stuff. So I'm just makin' sure they think I'm in here." Ranma then pulled a blanket out of his bag, and walked over to the window. Akane stood. She wasn't going to let him sleep outside...away from her, not after they kissed. Although it was short, and Akane had to do it herself, it was still a kiss. Ranma seemed to forget that you kiss after being pronounced married.

"Ranma, you can sleep in here you know." she said smiling, the boy shook his head.

"No. The roofs more comfortable." he lied. "Besides it's a nice night out... well goodnight Akane." he slipped up, over her window to the roof. Akane looked down. Stupid Ranma. He was obviously lying, her floor was nicer to sleep on then the roof. She layed down on her bed. Akane tried to get to sleep, but it was too hard, she really needed to tell Ranma how she felt. With new detirmination, she climbed up to the roof.

Ranma had noticed Akane climb up on the roof, and rolled his eyes; she was probably up here to yell at him or something stupid. He got into a sitting position.

"Hey Akane." he said, as she sat down beside him.

"You know Ranma, I never thought this would happen..." Ranma looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Us...you know, married. It's just so fast... are you happy? With the nanniichuan, Ranma?" she inquired. Ranma felt something in him snap.

"I don't need your pity! That's the only reason you did it isn't it! To cure me... because like everyone else, my curse is weird to you, all I ever was, was a freak! Appenrantly you'd throw your own life away just to cure it..." he pulled his knees up to his chest. Akane fought back tears.

"I--I, Ranma, I never thought you were a freak. No one did. I mean look how Ukyo and Shampoo throw themselves at you." she said the last part bitterly. She hated how they did that.

"Whatever Akane. All I am to them is a prize to be won. They ain't going to take this very well, the secret marrige. But I don't care. It will be nice to have them out of my life, for once...maybe I'm not regretting this engagement after all... it might bring some peace into my life now that it's fufilled." Akane brightened at those words. She had won the contest, she had Ranma. She did, although he was bound to bring more trouble eventually, the peace could be nice for a time, especially if Akane could tell him how she felt. She found new courage, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ranma...we are married, you know your entitled to sleep in my bed...with me." she felt her face turn crimson. Ranma scoffed.

"What, and be malleted everytime I brush against you, or being called a pervert for saying inaudible things in my sleep that sound the least bit perverted? No thanks." he turned away. Akane felt a single tear slide down her cheek. He really thought she would do that? Well... it was a good possibility, considering how she treated him in the past. She stood.

"I--I...sorry." she said. Ranma stood as well, and was about to say something, when she continued. "I'm sorry I ever offered you jerk! I was just trying to be nice and--" Ranma cut her off.

"Whatever. I hear this on a regular basis from you Akane. Now can I get some sleep, or are you going to keep insulting me and complaining-and I have to find somewhere else to spend the night?" Akane froze at the cold glare he was giving her. She backed up, tears evident in her brown eyes, even to Ranma, who felt guilty, but just stood there. Once Akane was gone, he laid back down on his blanket. Meanwhile, in her room, Akane cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Akane was scared to even go downstairs. Ranma wasn't in the dojo, and from what she could here, he wasn't at breakfast; leaving her to answer all the perverted questions coming from Genma and her father. She steeled herself for them, and continued the rest of the way downstairs.

Ranma had been on the Tendo roof for hours, not bothering to go inside. He needed to talk with the girls. Including Akane. 


End file.
